Búsqueda
by The Uchiha Queen
Summary: Desde hace un tiempo llevo buscando algo que me pregunto si algún día lo encontraré... Finalmente sé que mi búsqueda termino... Jasper/Alice OneShot


**Búsqueda**

By

The Uchiha Queen

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** por más que quisiera Jasper no me pertenece, pero la idea de este OS si.

* * *

.

.

.

Desde hace un tiempo llevo buscando algo que me pregunto si algún día lo encontrare.

.

.

.

No sé qué es lo que paso –¿Qué sucedió?—

.

.

_Visiones_ extrañas llegan a mí, sangre, muerte, pena, dolor, sufrimiento; mi infierno personal no me da tregua, me atormenta a cada paso que doy. Este _sentimiento_ es tan fuerte que no lo puedo ignorar, no lo puedo apartar de mi mente, de mí…

Aquellas _visiones _vienen a mí cada vez más con mayor frecuencia, y su intensidad aun no ha disminuido, por momentos pudiera jurar que son tan reales que me pierdo en ellas, mis sentidos logran ser engañados, que patético soy, este tipo de _alucinaciones_ no deberían afectarme, no de ese modo.

Se supone que mi existencia me hace invulnerable a "todo" entonces ¿por qué mi mente parece más frágil que pende de un hilo?, un hilo tan delgado que me sorprende que la cordura siga en mi, y que aún no haya cometido alguna imprudencia que me delate.

Por si fuera poco en estos momentos mi don no me ayuda en nada, hace las cosas mucho más difíciles para mí, de algún modo parece conectado a mis _pesadillas_, me hace revivir el horror que por años causé.

Quisiera poder _sentir_ de nuevo, sentir algo más que la muerte. Parar el dolor y sufrimiento que me atormentan.

Quisiera dejar de _sentirme_ tan _débil_.

Anhelo una tranquilidad inmerecida. Esta **búsqueda** se me hace infinita, extenuante y solo me deprime aun más.

Pero aun no descubro lo que es… ni lo que soy, o lo que quiero ser.

Tanta muerte y destrucción que ocasioné al final aniquiló mi ser, si es que aun tengo una _esencia _que pudiera corromperse.

La **_búsqueda_** de algo que me saque de esta obscuridad ahora me resulta interminable.

.

.

.

Aun no puedo recordar la última vez que fui feliz.

Mi pasado humano se esconde entre las sombras, se hace más borroso con el paso del tiempo… El tiempo para mí es subjetivo, llevo una eternidad siendo un monstruo que no logro recordar nada que me haga _sentir_, nada que me haga desear realmente estar aquí.

Mentiría si digo que extraño aquella vida o la que le precedió, por que no es así, en mis _recuerdos_ solo existe el dolor, el que ocasioné y el que ahora éste me ocasiona a mí.

.

Tal vez algún día todo cambie para mí.

Me gustaría poder saber lo que me falta, ¿qué es lo que busco? ¿Por qué huí de esa rojiza obscuridad a la que tan acostumbrado estaba?, y que incluso llegue a disfrutar pero que ahora solo me produce hastío.

.

Todo esto me resulta extraño.

.

Como si fuera una _pesadilla_ de la que no puedo despertar.

.

_Matando_ todas mis esperanzas, empiezo a rendirme y a cuestionarme mi decisión de dejar todo lo que sé por –¿Qué?– aun no lo sé, –¿Por qué?, eso mismo quisiera yo saber–

La _batalla_ que libro cada día con mis _demonios_ internos empieza a ceder, las fuerzas y el entusiasmo que junté al huir parecen esfumarse al no encontrar aquello que quisiera saber busco…

Intento darle un nuevo sentido a mi _existencia_, es extraño, lo sé; pero ¿como voy a lograrlo si me siento incompleto?, roto, como si algo estuviera mal en mí –que _irónico_– y río por lo bajo para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Si lo único malo en mi es mi propia existencia y el daño que puedo ocasionar si llego a perder el control.

Estar conmigo mismo demasiado tiempo no me lleva a nada bueno, creo que empiezo a perder la razón, si es que algún día la tuve.

.

Comienzo a creer que el _tiempo _esta en mi contra, cuando la eternidad me acompaña en mi **_búsqueda_** pareciera que corre más lento, enloqueciendo mis sentidos por no poder encontrar aquello que logre unir los trozos de mí rota existencia.

Después de algún _tiempo _logré vislumbrar un rayo de esperanza en el que se intentó revelar el motivo de mi **búsqueda**, pero rápidamente se esfumó cuando, de nuevo, mi pasado llegó a atormentarme por mí equivocada percepción del _bien y del mal_ en aquella época _oscura_ de mí vida.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué tan distante estaba de comprender aquello?…

Ahora tú eres esa razón.

Puedo _sentirlo _en más de una forma, solo un momento me bastó para realmente comprenderlo aquel día lluvioso.

Un dulce beso tuyo fué mas que suficiente para que pudiera comprender el infinito vacio que yacía en mí, pero temo que este dulce _sueño_ pueda terminar.

.

Desde el momento en que tomaste mi mano pude _ver_ la salvación, aquello por lo estaba implorando llego a mí sin darme aviso. Tus ojos me revelaron aquella verdad que me cegaba y no me dejaba ver con claridad, pronto toda esa pena y dolor se disiparon; y solo me quedo disculparme por hacerte esperar.

.

Esta vida está de mi lado, créeme, esta es una nueva oportunidad, es difícil de explicar, pero no importa, con el tiempo trataré de expresarlo, mientras lo vaya comprendiendo mejor... tiempo es lo que nos sobra.

Solo de una cosa puedo estar seguro, desde hoy toda mí existencia te pertenece.

.

El futuro es largo. Tal vez después este momento se convierta en un _sueño_, aquel que tantas veces creé, y que solo ahora es realidad. Justo como alguna vez imaginé, pero no podía recordar…

...Estaré bien… o eso quiero creer,

No… ahora lo sé, junto a ti todo volverá a empezar.

Todo lo que he hecho es esperar por ti.

Hasta este momento lo comprendo.

Tenemos el tiempo necesario para ir por el mismo camino.

.

.

Mañana será diferente, será el primer día… del resto de mi eternidad junto a ti, ahora no concibo ir por caminos separados, esta soledad conjunta nos abre un nuevo camino, incluso el _futuro_ parece prometedor.

Ahora estoy listo, puedo _sentirlo, _créeme, no me preguntes cómo; tu eres la de las visiones aquí, solo lo sé.

Éste _amanecer_ nos brindara la seguridad que perdí en aquella _obscuridad._

.

Solo una cosa es más que innegable…

.

.

.

…Finalmente sé que mi **_búsqueda_** terminó.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les guste.


End file.
